Last Chance to Change Your Mind
by Kath77
Summary: Just a little bit of what I think Clarisse's and Joseph's love story could have looked like, revisited on their wedding.


"I think we should talk." Clarisse whispered as she was lead by her now husband, Joseph, back down the aisle. He didn't respond, just simply lead her out the front door and back into the room she had been sequestered in before what should have been Mia's wedding. She walked in first and stopped in the middle of the room, she turned and watched as he closed the door behind them. "Joseph I-" she was cut off as he took a few long strides to her and kissed her. This kiss was more than just a peck, it had every emotion he'd ever felt for her behind it. His hands slowly came up to hold her waist as hers slid up his chest and around his neck. In perfect synchronization, they both slowly started to pull from the kiss but neither released their hold on each other. "Joseph, I am so sorry. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive my dear."

"I was so afraid of losing you, that I hurt you in the process and I was losing you."

"'Was' but you're not anymore. I am yours, I always have been and always will be."

"Joseph-"

"Clarisse, can't we put it in the past? I know why you said 'no,' I always knew. Though I didn't like the answer, I couldn't help but love you more for the personal sacrifice you were making to the princess and your country. You were willing to give up your own happiness and even though I wasn't happy, I couldn't help but love you more."

"Joseph..." She had nothing intelligible to say so she pulled him into a hug. "You know that I love you."

"I do," he began, "but it's wonderful to finally hear it."

She pulled out of the hug only slightly so she could look into his eyes. "I love you Joseph. You're the only one I've really loved. I've loved you for so long and it feels good to finally tell you."

"As I have loved you, ever since the day you fell into my arms."

She smiled fondly at the memory. "I could never forget that day."

 _"Clarisse, dear," Rupert began, "have you been introduced to our security team?"_

 _"I have, you introduced me to them yesterday." She smiled up at him from where she sat on the sofa in what would become her office one day. It always amused her that for a king, he had the memory of a goldfish._

 _"Of course. But have you met Joseph yet? His position is strictly to keep the future queen safe."_

 _"Rupert, we talked about this."_

 _"We did, but a queen needs protection. Just meet with him Clarisse. I don't think that's too much to ask, hmm?" Sometimes she hated that he was as stubborn as she._

 _"Very well." She sighed._

 _"Wonderful!" Rupert clapped then opened the door to a handsome man standing on the other side. "Clarisse, meet Joseph." The handsome stranger took a step into the room and bowed lowly to Clarisse._

 _"It is an honour to serve the future queen." Joseph said as he came to his full statue once more._

 _"I will leave you two to get acquainted." Rupert stated._

 _"But Rupert-" but the door had already closed behind him before his name passed her lips._

 _"Forgive me for being so bold, but is it her highness' wish that I not be the one in charge of her protection?" Even then Joseph could tell her discomfort with the idea._

 _"Not you exactly, it's just the whole idea of having someone watching me like a hawk and over my shoulder." She quickly brought her hand to her mouth in shock. "I've said too much."_

 _"I would never dishonour her majesty by speaking of what she speaks of." His voice was soft and airy, and she couldn't help but believe him._

 _"Thank you Joseph." She slowly stood from the sofa, but she was still getting used to the idea of tucking one ankle behind the other and began to stumble. Joseph was fast and caught her right as she started to fall. The way she was positioned in his arms was almost that of a dip in a very intimate dance such as a tango._

 _"Are you alright, your majesty?" He asked as he slowly helped her regain her balance once more._

 _"I am, thanks to you." She smiled at him. This smile was so pure, he couldn't place it. From the news papers he'd seen with her lovely face adorning it, he'd never seen that smile, and he was sure that he would have remembered it if he did._

 _"I will always be here to catch her majesty when she falls. If you let me."_

 _"I would like that." Her smile never faded for a moment._

"You told me you'd always catch me if I fell." She stated.

"Haven't I kept my word?"

"In more ways than one. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"You will never have to find out either."

"You are okay though, aren't you?" Her tone changed to a more timid one.

"Well, let's see, after so many years I finally married the woman I fell in love with at first sight. So yes, I'd say I'm better than okay." He smiled as he wrapped his arms all the way around her.

"I mean, twenty minutes ago you were still leaving, and now you're staying. You are staying, right?" Her eyes were saddened, he hated seeing her like this. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Of course I'm staying, but I'm still stepping down from my position, I think it's about time for me."

"Mia will be disappointed."

"She'll be fine, I like to believe that I taught Shades well. Besides, this way I'll be able to spend more time with my lovely wife, especially as she steps down from her position in just five days."

"I completely forgot! Oh there's so much to do!" She let go of him and started to walk back to the door but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Not for you, you're off duty for the day."

"A queen is never 'off duty' Joseph." She scoffed.

"It's a security risk for her majesty to do work today."

"And how's that?"

"Well, the press will be all over trying to talk to her majesty, more importantly, her majesty's head of security forbids it." He gave her a smug look.

Amused she said, "I don't recall Shades forbidding it."

"The paperwork hasn't gone through, therefore, for the time being, I'm still head of security."

"I can't argue with that, can I?" She smiled.

"No, you really can't." His smug smile only grew.

"But you seem to have neglected one small detail in your plans Joseph."

His smile fell immediately. "What's that?"

"All the press waiting just outside of the church."

"Ah," his smile returned, "that's the front of the church. It's a good thing I had a car parked behind the church for a quick getaway." He took a step towards the door while still holding her hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Once they walked out into the hallway, they saw Charlotte pacing down the hall.

"Oh thank goodness!" Charlotte said when she saw them and started to walk towards them. "We've been trying to reach you Joseph. We didn't know where Her Majesty was."

"Right, I gave Shades my ear piece. Well, don't worry, she's safe."

"Press are swarming the front of the church waiting to ask you questions, Your Majesty." Charlotte said.

"We figured as much." Clarisse replied.

"My car is parked in the back, we'll take it back to the palace."

"But Joseph, your car is not..." She stopped as he raised an eyebrow to her, as if daring her to say that his car was not safe. "Never mind. Princess Mia is doing a fine job with the press anyways. See you back at the palace." With that she rushed back down the hall and out the front door.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Let's go." They walked in silence down the halls towards the back door. She only spoke again when she noticed the car. It was the corvette stingray that she insisted on getting him some years back. "We're taking your car?"

"Trust me?"

"With my life." He opened the passenger side door for her and helped her in. Then he went around and got in the driver's side. "This is exciting! I never get to ride in the front seat!"

"Not true. If you recall, when you got me this car you insisted that I take you for a drive a few times on the palace grounds. I was convinced you only got me this car because you wanted it and knew I'd let you ride in it."

 _"Joseph, I have a surprise for you!"_

 _"That can't be good." He teased._

 _"Fine, I'll send it back." She crossed her arms._

 _"You know I'm kidding. It was sweet of you to get me anything. Why did you get me something to begin with?" It wasn't his birthday and he'd never expected anything from her either. They were in their forties and he'd been at her side for some twenty years by now._

 _"For everything you do around here. Some days I know I'm in a bad mood and take it out on you, and you just take it. You're kind and you're always there. So this is a little something to say thank you."_

 _"That's very kind of you, but you didn't have to get me anything." He replied._

 _"Of course I did! Now come along." She told him and walked passed him and out of her office. He followed after her and out the front door of the palace. As soon as they stepped out of the front door he saw the stingray sitting there pulled up to the bottom of the staircase. "That's for you." She smiled at his stunned look._

 _"I can't accept that." He said as he finally looked over at her._

 _"You can, and you will. I want you to have it."_

 _"I know how much those cost. You can't go around spending that kind of money on your employee." He told her._

 _"I didn't. I spent that kind of money on my friend. My friend who had better take me for a ride or two in it." She started to walk down the stairs then she turned back to look at him. He hadn't moved. She sighed, climbed back up the stairs, grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. "Here." She said as she pulled out the keys from her pocket when they reached the car. She placed the keys in his hand._

 _"Clarisse, I really can't accept this."_

 _"Haven't you learned your lesson about arguing with the queen?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but laugh._

 _"It's a lovely gift, thank you."_

 _"You can thank me by taking me for a test drive."_

 _"As you wish." He smiled as he opened the car door for her._

"Okay, maybe I did get it for you partly because I wanted it for myself. But you really did deserve something. You put up with so much from me."

"I've never once thought that I was putting up with you. Every moment with you is special." He told her as he reached across the console to hold her hand.

"Even when I was mad at you?" She questioned.

"Even when you were screaming at the top of your lungs telling me to go because I dared to try and calm you down after a stressful day with parliament."

"I still feel awful about that." She replied sadly.

"Don't. I get it. You just lost Philippe and then parliament was question the princess' right to become ruler."

 _"How do we know this American girl truly is of royal decent?" One member asked._

 _"She's Philippe's daughter and you dare deny her the thrown?!" Clarisse threw back._

 _"All we asked for is proof. Prove to us that you're not just trying to keep the royal line from the VonTroken's."_

 _"How dare you!" She stood in rage._

 _"You have to see it from our prospective. Suddenly after the tragic loss of Prince Philippe, may he rest in peace, you mention he has a daughter in America. It doesn't come off well."_

 _"How dare you question and doubt your queen!"_

 _"Your Majesty-"_

 _"No! Enough!" She then left the parliament chambers and stormed up the stairs and into her office. Philippe had only been gone two weeks, and now her country calls her a liar._

 _"Your Majesty?" Joseph's soft voice came as he entered the room._

 _"Oh what do you want? Here to call me a liar too?" She snapped._

 _"Of course not, I'm here to-"_

 _"Just leave Joseph."_

 _"Your Majesty-"_

 _"I said LEAVE!" She yelled._

 _"As you wish." He bowed lowly and left._

"I always regretted not staying." He told her.

"I'm glad you didn't stay. Who knows what I would have done to you."

"You needed me and I failed you. That day is my biggest regret, my biggest failure. I promised to always catch you, and I failed you."

"Oh Joseph, you didn't fail me. You tried to catch and I pushed you away." Finally they rolled up to the palace and he put the car in park and turned to look at her. "That was the second biggest mistake I ever made."

"Second?" He questioned.

"Two days ago..." She looked down at their intertwined hands.

He lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "I'm glad for two days ago."

Out of everything he could have said, that is not what she thought she'd ever hear. "You're glad?" Her shock evident.

"I am, because that led you to asking me to marry you today. Two days ago led me to the happiest moment of my life, the moment you said 'I do.'" He leaned over and kissed her softly. "And now I can do this too." He smiled as he kissed her again.

"I'm just glad you said yes, I was worried you wouldn't all things considered."

"The heart does things for reasons that reason cannot understand. I was still in pain Clarisse, but that moment washed all the pain away."

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I've never heard you apologize so much in one day." He teased to lighten the mood. She withdrew her hand from his and crossed her arms. "And I love you for it." He smiled as he got out of the car and circled it to help her out.

"I love you Joseph."

"And I, you. But we had better get inside quick before the press start hounding the palace." By the time they reached the top step, they saw a few cars drive up out front of the palace. "Good timing." He said when they rushed inside. "Perhaps I should call Shades and tell him we're back and safe."

"That might be a good idea." She agreed.

"I'll be just a moment, love." He kissed her cheek then walked a few steps away to call Shades on his cell phone. "Shades, yes we're back. How's the princess? Good. Make sure she gets back safe. Thanks." He hung up and walked back towards her. "He said that the princess is doing rather well with the press and that they'll be coming back to the palace shortly."

She smiled. "Good because I need to thank her."

"Because you got your 'fairytale ending'?"

"I did." She confirmed. "She told you?"

"No, she told you but I also had an ear piece in too. How did she find out anyways?"

"When she and I were talking outside of the church I told her not to make the same mistakes that I did because my mistakes lead me to lose the only man I really loved. Then I looked over, and there you were, she looked over too and she knew."

"Well I'm glad she knew because she saved me from the biggest mistake of my life." He told her as he took her hand and lead her up the stairs and towards her suite. "I'm going to head back to my suite and change out of this tux. You know how I hate this thing." He told her as he tugged at the collar.

"That's a shame, I've always thought you were so handsome in a tux. But I suppose I should change too, I don't want anything to happen to my wedding outfit."

"Good to know that I now have reasons to wear this thing." He winked. "I'll be back soon." He kissed her hand then walked down the hall. She stood there watching him until he turned a corner and she couldn't see him anymore. She then entered her suite and changed into something more comfortable but still elegant, a nice pencil length beige skirt with a pale pink jacket. She walked back into the main room of her suite and picked up a book, but she knew she couldn't read it, her head was swimming. This morning she woke up in agonizing pain because he had given his notice, and mere hours later, he became her husband. Part of her wished she could say it was weird for her to be married again, but she couldn't. The idea of being married to him seemed so natural. When she was a child, she always dreamed of marrying for love, sure she was fond of Rupert, but she was never in love with him. But she was in love with Joseph and she had loved him for so long, not as long as Joseph loved her, but still a rather long time.

 _"Joseph, I'm going out for a walk, would you care to join me?" Clarisse asked as she replaced her pen on her desk._

 _"I'd be honoured." He bowed._

 _"We've talked about that." She said as she stood up from her chair and walked towards him._

 _"Right, 'no bowing'. My apologies."_

 _"We've talked about that too."_

 _"No apologizing. Right." He nodded as he held the door for her. She just raised an eyebrow at him. "I know, you don't even want me getting the door for you, but my father taught me to always hold the door open for a woman."_

 _As they started walking down the hall she said, "You never talk about your childhood, tell me more."_

 _"What do you want to know?"_

 _"Everything." Her answer was simple, but the most honest answer she had._

 _He chuckled softly. "That could take some time."_

 _"Well, it's a good thing I plan on you being here for a long time Joseph." She began as they stepped outside. "Tell me everything."_

 _"There's not much to tell. Papa taught me to fight for what I believe in, and mama raised me to be honest and loyal."_

 _She turned to face him. "They must really be incredible then, to have raised someone like you. I should like to meet them sometime." She smiled that smile he'd only seen in private and never in public._

 _"Maybe one day." He smiled. It was that moment there that she knew she loved him. She never understood why then, perhaps it was because he was opening up to her, perhaps it was because she started to see him in a different light. She didn't know, but it just struck her. She didn't think she'd fall in love, she was in her early thirties, married to Rupert for about twelve years, had two young sons of nine and five, and yet, he was standing before her, so open and honest and she couldn't help but fall._

She was pulled from her reliving of the memory by a small knock on the door. "Come in." She called sweetly. Mia opened the door and walked in, she was still in what should have been her wedding dress. "Mia dear." Clarisse stood and walked towards her and hugged her. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you grandma. Do you mind if we sit down? I've just been standing dealing with the press for hours."

"Oh, of course dear, let me get you a glass of water." Clarisse disappeared and returned with two glasses of water. She handed one to Mia and sat beside her.

"Thank you." Mia said as she took a sip. "I'm so happy for you and Joe." She began. "The press had many questions about it."

"I'm sorry to have left that to you."

"Oh it was nothing. 'They're in love,' 'They've been in love for years,' 'They wanted to wait for the right moment,' you know, safe lines that weren't intrusive."

"Thank you dear." The door slowly opened and Joseph stepped through.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." He stated as he took notice of Mia.

"Of course not, I was just telling grandma about what happened with the press."

"Thank you again Princess, I really did need to speak with your grandmother after everything that's happened the past few days."

"I understand, and grandpa, if you ever address me by my title again, I'll have you hung in the the courtyard by your toes." She teased.

He laughed a bit, then said. "As you wish, Mia." He paused, then it hit him. "Wait, 'grandpa'?"

"You did marry my grandmother." She stated point blank as she stood up. "Welcome to the family." She walked over and hugged him. "Are you still stepping down?"

"I think it would be best if I did, besides, Shades will take good care of you."

"And if he doesn't?" Mia asked.

"I'll personally hang him in the courtyard." He smiled down at her.

"Good, well I'll leave you two. I need to get out of this thing anyways." With that, she swept past them and was out the door.

"I'm a grandfather now?" He asked as he took a seat beside Clarisse.

"It all comes with marrying me, father to Pierre and grandfather to Mia. That is okay with you, isn't it?" She was now worried that he didn't think this through.

"Of course it is, I've loved Pierre and Philippe since before they were born, same with Mia. I'm just surprised."

"Philippe would have loved to see this day. He knew how I felt about you and he told me that he hoped we'd find a way to be together." She smiled sadly.

 _"Mother?"_

 _"Yes dear?" Clarisse responded without looking up from her hefty stack of paperwork._

 _"I need to talk to you, and no, it can't wait."_

 _She put her pen down and took her glasses off. As she looked up at him, it always amazed her what a fine young man he grew into. It had been a few months, and the mourning period of the loss of her husband was now over and she had much paperwork to catch up on. "What's so urgent?" She asked._

 _"I don't know how to broach this." He took a step forward and nervously took a seat in the chair in front of her desk._

 _"The best way with uncertainty is always the direct way."_

 _He nodded and swallowed. "You didn't love father, did you?"_

 _"Of course I did, how could you ask such a thing?" She replied defensively._

 _"No, I didn't mean that. I meant, you were never in love with him. Right?"_

 _"We were rather fond of each other, but no, we weren't in love." She replied honestly._

 _"You're in love with someone else." He stated point blank._

 _"I—"_

 _"It's okay to love someone mother, especially someone who's in love with you."_

 _"In love with me?" She questioned._

 _"We see how you two look at each other, not to mention how you two speak so openly and honestly about everything. The only barrier, I suppose, would have been you being a married queen."_

 _"It's not that simple, and frankly, my personal life is not open for discussion." She always shot down the conversation when she felt she was losing, this was no exception._

 _"All I'm saying mother, is that Pierre and I love Joe, we always have, and if you were to ever remarry, we would be happy to welcome him as part of the family, more so than he already is." With that, he got up and left._

 _A few short moments later and Joseph walked into her office with nothing short of a stunned and puzzled look. "Joseph? Are you alright?"_

 _"I believe so, yes." He replied, though he didn't even convince himself._

 _"What happened?" She walked around her desk to stand right in front of him._

 _"I ran into Prince Philippe in the hall, he said something to me, rather ordered something of me, and it's a tall ask."_

 _"What did he tell you to do Joseph?"_

 _"He told me to tell you something, something that could ruin everything and ruin me."_

 _"It is true then?" She asked hesitantly, he could only be speaking of one thing, especially after her conversation with her son._

 _"Do you wish me to leave because it is true?"_

 _"What? No, Joseph! How could I ask you to leave when…"_

 _"When…?" He repeated._

 _"I feel the same."_

"I'm just glad that they were accepting of my love for you. I only wish I could thank Philippe, I don't think I would have ever told you were it not for him."

"I know I wouldn't have said anything. Duty over everything, including myself. I had spent years suppressing it and I would have continued to suppress how I felt." He took her hand and kissed her palm as she continued. "But I knew from the beginning that I would have a hard time remaining strictly dutiful around you. On that first day I had already told you too much."

"As I told you then, I would never, and will never dishonour my queen."

"We're married, please don't address me as my title."

"I wasn't." He kissed her hand again. "You may be the queen of Genovia, but you've always been queen of my heart."

"Oh Joseph…" She leaned in to kiss him as her free hand came to rest on the back of his head. "My dear, sweet Joseph…" She said softly as she slowly pulled from the kiss. Naturally, not one moment of privacy around the palace as there was a knock. With a small sigh, Clarisse returned to the queen in her and released Joseph's hand. He of course noticed the transition immediately. "Come." She called.

"Your Majesty," Charlotte started as she stepped into the room. "I apologize for interrupting."

"It's quite alright, what can I do for you Charlotte?"

Charlotte took a step closer and extended some papers towards her. "Just some paperwork that needs to be filled out at your earliest convince."

Clarisse reached her hand towards the paperwork, but Joseph quickly took her hand before she could grab the papers. "Charlotte, she's off duty today. She's not doing anything." Joseph deadpanned. The queen softened back into Clarisse and gave him a small, gentle smile.

"Joseph, this is the marriage license, unless you don't want your marriage to be legitimized."

"Oh, that's different!" Joseph exclaimed as he took the papers from Charlotte with his free hand as both Charlotte and Clarisse laughed at him.

"Thank you Charlotte." Clarisse smiled up at her.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Charlotte nodded her head then left.

"Last chance to change your mind." Joseph said to her as he held the papers in front of them.

"Never." She took the papers and grabbed a pen from the coffee table in front of her and signed them. Once done, she turned to him while still holding the pen. "This is your last chance to change your mind, Joseph."

"Over my dead body." He said as he took the pen from her. He signed the papers then dropped the pen onto the paper in front of them. He then took her into his arms. "Marrying you today was the easiest and best decision I've ever made."


End file.
